Princeton, February 1916
|production= |airdate=March 20, 1993 |prev=''Young Indiana Jones and the Mystery of the Blues'' |next="Petrograd, July 1917" }} "Princeton, February 1916" is the twelfth episode of The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, and the sixth episode in season two. The episode originally aired on ABC on March 20, 1993. For home video, it was paired up with the "Mexico, March 1916" segment of Young Indiana Jones and the Curse of the Jackal to become Spring Break Adventure. Plot summary Opening bookend Professor Jones pulls his green Plymouth into a gas station and gets out just as a blue truck with enormous wheels and a painting of a woman on its door pulls into the opposite pump. When Indy asks why he needs such big wheels, the driver brags about the features on "Myrtle" and explains that the truck is named after his wife, admitting that his teenage dream was to "drive the hottest car in town." Indy replies that it was also his own dream back when "regular high school kids simply didn't have cars" and he was planning to take Nancy Stratemeyer to the junior prom in her father's Bugatti. Closing bookend Indy notes that although Edison never did perfect his electric car battery, Indy fulfilled his teenage dream when he and Nancy arrived at the junior prom in the experimental car from Edison Laboratories. The truck driver thinks that's "just about the tallest car tale" he ever heard, but Indy only responds that Myrtle is just about the tallest car he's ever seen, prompting the driver to ask if he wants to go for a spin. With a grin, Indy gets into the driver's seat and the two give a cheer as the truck speeds away from the station. Appearances Cast and characters *Sean Patrick Flanery as Indiana Jones *Lloyd Owen as Henry Jones, Senior *George Hall as Old Indy *Robyn Lively as Nancy Stratemeyer *Mark L. Taylor as Professor Thompson *Clark Gregg as Dickinson *James Handy as Frank Brady *John Mallory Asher as Clifford *Lonnie Horsey as Butch *Dorothy Blandenburg as Rosie *Lee Lively as Edward Stratemeyer *Jeromie Wilson as Mrs Stratemeyer *Thea Mills as Jewel Williams *Rick Warner as Howard Butler *Marilyn Allen as Thompson's Wife *Richard K. Olsen as Thomas Alva Edison *Michael Titterton as Teacher *Eric Lavoie as Ricky *Pearl Jones as Mrs Brennan *Robert V. Girolami as Security Guard *Dick Latessa as Willie *Jeffrey Long as Race Car Driver *K.M. Sprunt Jr as Kurt *Robert Pentz as Herman *Joe West as Steven *Hiram Bingham *Mister Harper *Henry Ford *Woodrow Wilson Locations *United States of America **New Jersey ***Bayonne ****New Jersey Fuel & Oil Company ***Princeton ****Harper's Pharmacy ****Jones house ****Princeton University ****Stratemeyer house ****Williams Brothers Garage ***West Orange ****Edison Laboratories ****Van Hoecht's Poultry Farms **Illinois ***Chicago **New York ***New York City *France *Germany *Peru **Machu Picchu Artifacts *Edison's electric car Miscellanea *Acme Dynamite Company *Bugatti Type 22 *Ford Model T *Inca *Junior Class Prom of 1916 *Myrtle *''National Geographic'' *Office of Naval Intelligence *Tom Swift **Ned Newton **''Tom Swift and his Electric Runabout'' **''Tom Swift and his Sky Racer'' Behind the scenes Production *Produced by: Rick McCallum *Created by: George Lucas *Music by: Laurence Rosenthal *Written by: Matthew Jacobs *Directed by: Joe Johnston & Carl Schultz (bookends) Principal photography for the episode took place during the production block from May 13, 1992 to August 27, 1992,Young Indy Filming Timeline with location filming in Durham and Wilmington, North Carolina, and soundstage shooting at Carolco Studios in Wilmington,Princeton 1916 (Spring Break Adventure) - Young Indy Film Locations along with additional filming on the backlot street then present at Carolco Studios.Dewey, Marc. "Young Indy Street." On the Trail of Young Indy (February 9, 2011). Continuity *Although Edward Stratemeyer was an historical figure, Nancy Stratemeyer is fictional. Stratemeyer's two real daughters, Edna and Harriet, were both in their twenties in 1916. *Nancy predicts that she will have two children with Indy, a boy named Henry Jones III followed by a girl named Sally Jones, which foreshadows Indy eventually having a son by that name as well as a daughter (albeit not with her). Nancy instead marries Butch and has a son with him when Indy next encounters her in Young Indiana Jones: Travels with Father. *Numerous anachronistic vehicles appear in this story, including a 1921 Bugatti Type 22 Brescia, a 1926 Dodge Brothers Four, 1920, 1922, 1923, and 1925 Ford Model T's, and a 1925 Gotfredson.The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles - Internet Movie Cars Database *Indy's reference to Butch's 1912 Ford Model T as a "Tin Lizzie" is similarly anachronistic, since that nickname for the Model T was not devised until 1922.Rosenberg, Jennifer. "Why the Model T Is Called the Tin Lizzie." ThoughtCo (January 3, 2019). *Captain Brady is armed with a Smith & Wesson Model 1917 revolver, which is also an anachronism.The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles: Volume 1 - Internet Movie Firearms Database Release Television "Princeton, February 1916" was first broadcast on March 20, 1993. Home video This episode was edited into Spring Break Adventure in 1996, which was released on VHS in 1999 (as part of "The War Years") and on DVD in 2007 (as part of The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Volume One, The Early Years). The home video edit deleted or shortened several scenes, including Indy and Nancy's bicycle ride to the Princeton train station, Indy getting detention for passing notes in class, a significant portion of the car chase against John Thompson, and Indy and Nancy's arrival at the junior prom.Deleted Scenes - Princeton 1916 Adaptation "Princeton, February 1916" was only adapted in one format as Race to Danger by Stephanie Calmenson, the seventh young adult novelisation of The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles from Random House, released in May 1993. Soundtrack Selected tracks by composer Laurence Rosenthal were included on the official soundtrack The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, Volume Three, released in June 1993.Chapter 6: Spring Break Adventure - Young Indiana Jones Music Parts of "Tom Swift And His Electric Runabout" were also used in the video game LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues,Reuse of the Music - Young Indiana Jones Music and Rosenthal offered the track "Princeton Days" from this episode as a sample on his personal website.Laurence Rosenthal - Listen Notes and references See also *''Invention and Innovation - What's Behind a Good Idea?'' *''The Mystery of Edward Stratemeyer'' *''Thomas Edison - Lighting Up the World'' External links * 12